A Cure to remember
by olifantje-emma
Summary: When Natsu head fell on her lap, he could feel no motion sickness at all. For the first time he's on a moving train, and he isn't sick. Finally a cure! Natsu/OC
1. Prologue

There is a lack of stories for Fairy Tail so I made one. It's Natsu/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I own Mireille

Now enjoy!

-----~-----~-----~----

Time is never fast when you want it to be. Today is no expectation. This train ride is 14 hours! You can understand the frustration here.  
With food, it goes fast for a half a hour. With sleep it would be a second!  
But because she was all alone, she was scared to get mugged. So no sleep, and no social contact what so ever.

A couple hours into the ride, and after a package of chips, 4 candy bars and an apple, the door opened of the little room.  
A girl, rather dangerous looking with all that shiny armour, poked her head inside.

"Is there still room here? We got kicked out of the last one when on of us-" A glance to somebody behind her. "- decided to puke out the insides of his stomach."

So somebody that is sick wants to join. Having been social deprived for the last couple of hours, why not? They don't look like muggers.

"Sure."

With one hand move she directed everybody inside. Like a general. Kinda creepy.  
Another girl came in who laughed rather sheepishly. Probably embarrassed about the whole ordeal.  
A guy came in. He had black hair and seemed more irritated by the fact he had to carry another girl with pink hair.

Wait, it's a guy. Since when do guys have pink hair?

The pink haired guy was totally out of it. His face gave a little hint of green and he clearly couldn't carry his own weight by the sight of his dragging feet.

"Grey, put Natsu next to her, that the puke doesn't end up on a stranger. You don't mind do you?"

A shook, it's okay. No puke is always great.

When everyone was seated I spotted a blue cat on the ground. He then happily jumped on the lap of the blond girl.

"I'm Erza. This next to me is Lucy and the idiot next to her is Grey. The idiot next to you is Natsu." The girl in armour said, pointing to every person. Both Lucy and Gray gave a small wave indicating hello and from Natsu came a grunt.  
His head was leaning against the bench.

"I'm Mireille. Nice meeting you." She glanced at Natsu. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry about him. He gets motion sickness on every form of transportation." Lucy answered. The way she stated it meant she said it a lot of times before.

It was quiet for a while. Mireille stared out of the window. It felt a little awkward.  
You could hear Natsu grunt every now and then. Sometimes making puke sounds, but according to Lucy, who kept saying it over and over, he was fine.  
To her he doesn't look fine. But if it happens all the time.  
When Mireille looked back, the first thing she notice is Gray's clothing. Or rather lack of it. Mouth a little open and eyes probably wide open she stared.

He had abs! And damn fine ones too.

Erza noticed the stare and when Gray catches her eye a yelling contest started. Something about pervert, clothes and put back on.  
Lucy was petting the blue cat and laughing with the whole happening.

"So Mireille. Where are you heading?" Lucy asked.

"Mmm, I'm stopping at the last stop. What was that city's name again? Then probably staying a couple of days before moving on."

Gray, now fully clothed again, also took part in the conversation. "A traveller? Isn't that dangerous for a girl like you?"

Rubbing her neck a little she answered. "Well. Maybe a little. But I'll survive."

A grunt from Natsu agreed. Or maybe disagreed, but nobody really cared anymore.

Then it went quiet for a while again. The train ride was still a long way to go. We would drive through the night, so in a couple of hours you can't watch out of the window anymore.  
Mireille heard the door open and saw Erza and Lucy, together with the cat, leaving.  
Gray saw the question mark above her head. "They are searching for some kind of food. I'm staying here to baby-sit him." Making a head move towards Natsu. His head was rolling every time the train made a turn. Pretty funny to see.  
With now nothing to look at anymore, a little nap wouldn't be that bad. But no sleeping. Mom said always to be alert in the company of two guys. Especially when they have nice abs.

After a sharp turn Mireille felt a weight falling on her lap. Peaking with one eye, she saw Natsu. Who apparently fell over and landed with his head on her lap.

Now very awake, she tried to put him up again. But scared that he would puke all over her. She looked over at Grey, who seemed asleep. Or pretending to be asleep because he thought it was funny. Probably the last one. She was sure of it.

She looked down again at the head in her lap. A pair of eyes stared angrily at her.

"Who are you and where am I?"

A scowl on his face was clear. "Well. I'm Mireille and you're on a train."

Now his face turned into a more surprising one. He turned his head around to look for people. When he saw Gray he glanced, at best he could, out of the window.

"A-are we still moving?"

A nod.

He moved his head back so he was facing Gray. His head was still down on her lap.

"Hey bastard! Stop acting like you're sleeping!"

Gray peeked an eye open. "Punk, go puke your guts out again. Then you were at least quiet." He closed it again. But before Natsu could react he jumped up.

"You're alive and talking in a moving train!" He pointed at Natsu.

Natsu just grinned. "I can take you on anytime. Bring it bastard!"

Mireille tapped his head. "You're still on my lap."

The pink haired mob suddenly went up, almost colliding with her chin.  
Not a second later he fell down again.

"Well Natsu, it's seems she's the only cure for your motion sickness."

He pouted and his eyes stared into mine. But he kept silent. He crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes again.

Mireille tapped his head again. "You're still on my lap."

He simply ignored her.

Grey sat down again and waved her worries away. "Don't worry, seems like he only wants some sleep. This is the first time he doesn't get sick on a train. He's enjoying the moment, right Natsu?"  
A growl came from the boy but he remained in sleeping position.

Mireille never saw the trouble coming now Natsu found a cure for his illness.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, thanks for reviews, hope you enjoy this one. I changed the style, a bit testing. Let me know what you think. I appreciate the gesture.

Let's get going. Everyone know the disclaimer I'm sure?

---~----~----~----

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't been fateful. I know you are wondering, after all those years, why do you still have me?_

_For moments like these I think._

_I normally only write when there is something exciting. Maybe the reason I took you on the trip. The rather boring trip has got exciting! Believe it!  
__First, there were these really weird guys. And then it happened.  
__What happened you're asking? Well, good question. I don't know how it happened, but I know that there is this one guy who gets motion sick (I forgot his name, just a moment.)_

A poke. "Pinky, name?"

_I think he is dead. _

_Oh no, there is some movement. Still alive and kicking it seems. (he really does kick, it hurts)_

_Let's call him Pinky. All the others (Someone named Gray and Lucy. The other one I don't remember either.) are with me too. For company.  
__Have I told you Gray looks really, really cute?? And that he walks shirtless most of the time? Yeah…  
__So, about Pinky. What happened._

_He gets sick and for some reason, when he is lying on me, he doesn't get sick.  
__So to put it simple:_

_Pinky + me = No motion sickness (it really went like this in his head, Gray explained the whole thing)_

_But apparently, he sees me as some sort of object, and now he doesn't let go of me.  
__I know I'm irresistible (I wish) but a little space would be nice.  
__They found out I'm heading to nowhere, and now I'm hired as Pinky's personal no motion sick person thing.  
__I made that up myself.  
__But the problem is, Pinky is kind of annoying. Like I said before, he kicks. And he looks mean. _

_The good thing is, he is warm. Maybe this whole trip won't be that bad…_

_Talk ya later Diary! (I know, I said that last time too, 4 years ago) _

"Can it be a little quiet? I try to sleep." Someone said. I looked down again. Because I was tired myself, I moved his head a little so I could lie down too.  
He didn't like that really, because as soon as his head went up, green came up to his face. So now I'm lying down, with him on top of me. His head right below my breasts.  
But he was warm, so I don't mind a warm blanket.  
But if anyone I know saw me now, I would sink in the ground of embarrassment. They would tease me for ages!

"I was writing. You can always leave you know." I answered him. He grunted and turned his head. A little giggle came from the other side, from Lucy. She thought it was funny and keeps telling everyone that she wishes she had a camera.

Gray was sweet. He said he pitied me. And that Pinky is heavy. I agree.

"So Mireille. Why are you travelling?" Lucy asked. I saw Gray and the other girl perk up with that question. I also felt Pinky's head move up a little to look at my face.

"No reason. I didn't want to stay home for the summer so I escaped. I was planning to travel here and there and see where I end up." I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't care where I would end up. My family neither. They agreed with the whole thing (after gently pursuing) as long as I let them know how it goes from time to time. And to be home on time again for school to start.  
Wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world.

Notice the sarcasm, please.

Lucy acted like she understood me. Then talking about her adventure when leaving her family. Armour girl joined in too. Her stories were kind of scary. About big huge monsters, demons, dragons, bad people in general.  
Now I feel bad for leaving home alone.

But with the heat in the little cabin, I started to doze off a little. I could feel my heartbeat beating slowly, giving me some peace and quiet. I fought the dark, it's rude to fall asleep when someone is talking.

But is seems that they know. They just smile. And grin. Why are they grinning?  
I don't know. But the dark is creeping in. A yawn came out, and next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

It's strange. I woke up with a thought. And a fact. A rather disturbing one.  
My pillow is alive. And it will eat me because it's likes teenage girls for breakfast.  
But I'm still calm. Maybe it doesn't know I'm awake yet. My pillow is rather soft actually. It also moves up and down. It's breathing!  
I'm to scared to open an eye. It will eat me!  
I still peaked. The only thing I saw was a speck of blue before it I quickly shut the again. Wait, blue?

This time I jumped up awake. Not a good choice when a certain pink haired idiot is clinging to you and we both ended on the ground.

"What the heck? What is wrong with you people. I was sleeping!" Pinky yelled, and rubbed his head a bit. Did I just see fire from his mouth?  
Oh yeah, blue eating pillow. I turned my attention back to the bench we were sleeping on. No pillow.

Am I imagining things?

Talking about imagining, where are Lucy, Gray and armour girl?

Pinky seemed to notice too. He was moving his head wildly around before jumping up and look out of the window. I understand. He's not sick. Which means we're not moving.  
Did his friends forgot him?

It seems that way.

"Hey Pinky. You know where everyone went?" I said, pulling his jacket, still from the ground. It was weird. He stared down at me, like I'm some alien that he finally noticed.

"Who are you?" I sweat dropped. Didn't he asked that before?

"I'm Mireille. Remember?" He shook his head. But he seemed alert for some reason. We're standing still, so aren't we in some kind of train station? I pulled his jacket again. "Do you know where we are?" He ignored me. The nerve! He made a move to leave but I got a firm hold on his jacket. I want to know what's going on!  
Damn he's strong. It seems wherever he goes, I'm going too.

Hanging on too his jacket, I try to keep up with his running. I should have gone to PE classes more. I'm already panting.  
Suddenly he stopped and I crashed into him. I looked up to his face. He was very serious.  
"Pinky, is something-"

The only thing I saw was fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my faithfull readers. Thanks for the patience, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fairy Tail, only Mireille.

--------~---------~---------~---------------

I can't really see where the fire is coming from. The light blinded me for a second and it took a while for my eyes to adjust.

I couldn't see Pinky anywhere. Only a wall of fire right in front of my nose.

Somewhere I heard a couple of screams.  
From the broken glass on my left I saw we were in a train station. No one was there. No police or no fireman.

Armour girl, Gray and Lucy disappeared. They didn't do this, right?  
Besides, Pinky was here. He was okay. He had to be.

Okay, now I'm having a panic attack. I could see someone moving in the fire. Probably a person that just happened to be there. I feel helpless that I can't help.  
I have to tell Lucy about Pinky! I remember saying something about being partners. She has to know her boyfriend probably died in the fire.

A lonely tear rolled down my cheek. This isn't what I wanted for my holiday.

That person in the fire is still moving. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?  
Wait, I hear something. But where is it coming from?  
"Hello? Anyone alive?" A cough came with it. The smoke is getting thicker. What am I still doing here, I need to get out!

I ran the other way of the fire to look for an exit. There should be one behind this corner.  
Also fire! I'm locked in!  
What does a person do in this kind of situation?

Scream!

I went down on my knees and started crying. Only to discover I've been crying for a while. I'm really scared right now. The fire is starting closing in on me. I could feel the flames licking my hand, that is covering my eyes. I trembled and let out another scream together with a cry of help.

Stupid way to die. I wanted to die a quick dead. This will take ages.  
No, don't think about dying. I have to survive this. I need to.

Another scream came, this time occupied with a whole series of curses when I went back on my feet. My legs were burned. I could see the red flesh through the wholes on my jeans. And those were my good jeans!

The smoke was really thick and got stuck in my throat. It feels like I'm breathing the fire in. It's so warm. And it also causes me to feel dizzy. And hallucinate. I see someone moving in the fire.

"Hello?" That barely came out. Was that my voice? That's funny. I sound like an old lady. Oh, that's not good!

Another cough, but the shadow in the fire stops. Maybe I'm not hallucinating and it's just Satan who comes to get me. Because some angel was to lazy to get me to heaven. I wanted wings!  
I can feel a arm around my waist, pulling me up. Oh, Satan is nice. I don't have to walk.  
The next thing I knew, there was a hole on my right and Satan picks me up in his arms and carry me out.

Surprisingly, there isn't anybody else out. I barely can keep my eyes open. But I think I see someone I know. Mom? Oh wait, it's that girl. Lucy or something?

And is that a fish next to her?

When another coughing fit came the arms around me got tighter. Keeping me closer. Satan loves me!  
I can hear him yell something. He then puts me down against a wall, leaving me there. I can catch a couple of things he's saying. Something about stay still. Save. Dangerous. Now what is it? I think I'm staying here. I'm a little sleepy.

Stay awake? Why Satan? I want to sleep. Fine, I stay awake.

I can see him running back into the fire. He looks kind of familiar. Have I seen him before?

"Mireille?" I move my head a little to my left, where the voice came from. Actually, my head just falls. And in the right direction.  
"L-Lucy." My voice still sounds like an old lady. She looks concerned. Do I really look that bad at the moment?  
"You have to stay still. You have some serious burns."  
I tried to nod. Not that it worked. "Satan helps me."  
Did I see her eyebrow rise? He's right over there! I can also see the fish again. In a drinking fountain. She looks pretty angry.

"What happened?"  
It seems she heard me. "We don't really know. We stopped in the station and suddenly some crazy mage came and burned the whole thing."

"It was the guy we needed." We both heard armour girl say somewhere on my right. My head is heavy so I'm not moving. "He won't bother anyone ever again."  
That sounds good. A little disturbing, but good, because everything hurts right now.

"We can find something that drives, to go back to fairy tail. Where are Gray and Natsu?"  
I think I can feel her eyes on me.  
"She can use some ice on those burns."  
Where can you find ice when it's so hot?

"Gray is looking for any other people in the train. But it seems everyone already went off. Natsu still tries to catch the basterd." Lucy replies, pointing to the train.

Armour girl nodded. Next thing, I'm hanging on her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I could feel myself bounce up and down. The steel of her armour feels kinda cold. I can hear her yell, somewhere towards the train.  
Like some puppy's, two people appeared and went along with us. For some reason I don't hear anything. And something is sitting on my head.

"Happy!" I can hear someone yell. Are they kidding?

"No, I'm not happy." Says the old lady. Stupid voice of mine. My tone went up way too high! I feel like the witch from hans and gretel. Come closer kids and I will eat you. Dear God!

For some reason, when armour girl shakes her head, I move along. I think I hit something with my leg. Or someone.  
"He means that Happy is sitting on your head." I can hear her say. Happy? Who's happy again? Some kind of big smily?  
"Hey Erza!" The sound comes from on top of my head.  
"Happy, get off her, she's hurt." I could feel a tiny bit a weight leave my head. It was blue! Blue I tell ya! I remember that colour from somewhere? Where again?

I can see Gray walking behind me. He looks sad at me. "Erza." Erza turns her head a little to look at him. "Where are we going?"  
"Going back to the guild." I poked her back, to get her attention. "And yes, she is coming along."

Suddenly Pinky appears right in front of my face. "And why are we taking her along?"  
Erza stopped. She turned around to gave Pinky a full glare. I know it. "Weren't you the one who kept yelling to get the witch?"

Nice, now I know for sure I'm the wicked witch.

I could feel myself lifted and next thing I'm laying in Pinky's arms. I stare right up in his face. He's ignoring me for some reason. But this kinda feel familiar…

"Satan!"

He looks down at me. I'm pretty sure I saw the question mark above his head. Then it went straight to annoyance. "I can drop you, if you like."

"No thanks. I think I'll sleep a little." And that is just the thing I did.

I fell asleep in Satan's arms (have to remember to write that down in my diary!) who I absolutely don't know. For all we care, he may be a rapist. I'm going somewhere, with a bunch of people I hardly know. I have no idea where my stuff went, I'm dirty, I'm burned, it hurts, I'm tired.

I'll sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally another chapter. I should be studying but who cares. It's longer than normal, so I hope you enjoy!

Same disclaimer: Not owning Fairy Tail, only Mireille and the story line.

--§---------§---------§---------§---------

When I finally awoke, I was quite comfy. I saw a white ceiling and white walls. A hospital?  
My head was a little heavy. What happened yesterday? I don't remember a lot. I remember Satan…Something along those lines.  
I really don't remember much…Raping drug maybe????

I don't hear anything around me. I quickly looked under the blanket. Thank God, I still have my clothes on.

But where am I?

I sat up straight in the bed. Not from here you saw a little bit more. I saw a couple of other beds, that clearly showed that other people have slept in it.

The walls were indeed a sort of white. More of a It-used-to-be-white. It was more yellowish. I saw also two doors. On my left is a big window with ugly, but plain ugly, yellow with purple dots curtains. I can't see that well out of the window, but I can see that we are not on the ground floor. No escape route.

Escape! I need to get out of here! Where is my bag? My head turns a couple of times but it still hurts. And do I smell a faint burn smell?

Oh, that's me.

Maybe a shower first, then escape. But what if the rapists came back?

I have to remember, what did my friends say when I ever came in contact with a rapist?

'_Mireille, you don't get rapists. No way!'_

Not that one.

_'Say Yes! Please! I don't want to die as a 40 year old virgin with 20 cats!'_

Especially NOT that one.

'_Call the police?'_

Don't have a phone.

_'Kick him in the nuts and scream loudly RAPE! The closer you are to a public place the better!'_

This sounds good.

Okay, so I have a plan B. What was plan A again? Oh yeah, my bag first.  
With my lovely grace (I fell) I came out of bed. I didn't see my bag anywhere. Maybe they forgot it, or it broke or they just –

Wait, these weren't the clothes I was wearing yesterday.

RAPIST!

I feel pretty okay. So maybe he pitied me. I should remember something right? Right? My body hurts. Maybe…  
I want to cry really badly right now. The rapist will die.

And where the doosh is my bag! Oh, it was right in front of my bed. I picked my bag up. It's a little blacker than the usual light blue. And it got a few holes burned in it. Let's see if I still have everything.

Phone, check.

Wallet…Wait. Maybe more on the bottom. Oh, yeah, here it is. Check.

Diary. Check, but burned around the edges. Still usefull.

Train ticked. Burned to crisp.

Money. Also, none existent? Burned. I still got exactly 3 dollars and 21, 22, 23 cents  
I'm going to die. Together with that pervert.

Wait, I hear something. It's coming from the door! I grasp my bag closely and walk towards the door. Very slowly. Don't make any sounds Mireille. Now is not the time to make noise. A little bit closer. Okay, let's hear.  
It's a solid door. I absolutely don't hear anything except mmmm, mmmmm and mmmmm. And footsteps. Wait, those are coming closer!

The window!  
Oh yeah, we're high. I can't jump without breaking at least 5 bones in my body.

Where to go? Where to go? I quickly move my head around. Under the bed? They look there first. Back in bed? That's suicide. Maybe in a closet? There isn't one!

The other door!

I went in and shut the door behind me. I can hear the other door open and somebody walk in. I can hear him stop. It seems he noticed that I'm out of bed.  
The footsteps walk away. I open the door slightly to look where he is. Okay, lay on the ground, don't make eye contact. Just like in the movies. The good guys always win.  
I see feet going towards the window. Maybe I can open the door a little bit more and walk out of the room without noticing me.

Good plan!

Well, it would have been a good plan if he didn't came this way.

What to do?

The door opened.

I jumped out of the room and started beating my bag on his head. I don't know if I'm actually hitting something because my eyes are closed. I feel something solid hit a couple of times so I'm at the right spot.

Here comes the leg! And jackpot! I can hear him moan and fall, probably ungracefully, to the ground.

Now for the last part.

"RAPIST! RAPE! CALL THE POLICE!" Never knew my voice could me that loud.

I see a couple of people enter.  
They look kind of familiar.  
Weren't they people on the train? I forgot their names. Again.

They came in kind of panicking. The woman in armour got a sword from somewhere and the other girl pulled out her keys.  
The guy threw one look in the room before dropping like a dead weight on the ground.

Armour girl and the blond one also stopped and looked at the whining puddle at my feet. It hit me that I stopped yelling and was staring at the incoming people.  
I looked towards the ground.

I saw Satan crawling on the ground, grinding his teeth and whining the whole time. A couple of little tears started to came out of the corners of his eyes and his hands stayed on the damaged area.

Maybe I should have done soccer.

The guy on the ground started to make a lot of noise. Laughing noise. He was laughing so loud that he kept holding his stomach and hitting the floor. It looks like he can't breath. Which is weird because he's only wearing his underwear.  
Armour girl putted her sword away and was smirking also. The blond wasn't that happy and is giving me a glare.

"Mireille. Why did you do that?" Her hands are on her waist. She looks like my teacher. With the same expression and all.

I pointed to the fallen one on the floor. "I thought he was a rapist."

The guy's volume went up another notch. I bended down towards Satan. "I'm sorry Satan."  
He glares at me. And growls. "I'm not Satan! I have a name you know!"  
I kept a blank face. "You do? And it's not Pinky or Satan?"

He keeps glaring. Whatever. "Where am I? And how did I get here?"

The armour girl came up to me and pushed me on the bed to sit down. She stared in my eyes for a moment. Like she's looking for something. She then turns to the others.

"Natsu, off the floor. It's already dirty enough. Gray, off the floor, stop laughing and get dresses or you end up like Natsu."

She's like a sergeant. "Mireille." She sat down next to me. "You have gone through something very traumatic."

I did?

She saw my confused face and shakes her head. "You probably won't remember it anymore, but you were burnt pretty bad. You were out for three days! The wounds got a lot better, but you probably still feel it."

So I didn't get raped. Always nice to know. I nodded to let her know I understood.

"So…Euhm."  
"Erza."  
"Erza. Where are we now? And why did you take me along? You could have just dumped me somewhere in a local hospital?"

I could hear a faint 'We should have' somewhere on the background, but let's ignore that voice.

Now Lucy came in. "We are going to Fairy Tail. And we didn't really expected to take you but –"  
Pinky got up in less than a fraction of a second and put his hand on her mouth. Suspicious.

"But what?"

"Took you anyway with us. You seemed…Nice." Erza answered while glancing at Natsu and Lucy, who now were in a glaring contest.

"Well, thanks I guess. But I don't want to be a bother. Maybe it's better that I leave."

Erza hit me on the back. Probably for a laugh, or a friendly pat but it hurts like hell. I whimpered a but and she immediately said sorry.  
"Don't worry, you don't bother us." She said.  
"Yeah, you're funny as hell. Right Natsu?" Gray, now fully dressed, patted on Natsu head. He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

So this is how I ended up staying. At least until the night.

When the sun went down, the lights in the streets went on. The sounds of drunk people yelling say it all. The night has came.  
And I soon discovered our sleeping arrangements. There were three beds. Because I was still 'hurt badly and could have nightmares and maybe wet my bed' I had a whole bed to myself. The girls shared the other one and Gray had the last one. Pinky flat out refused to sleep next to a guy let alone Gray.  
Gray just laughed, commenting something about Natsu but I didn't hear it. All I know is that it make Lucy blush, Gray laughs and Natsu mad.

He took out a sleeping blanket thing and lied down on it. Together with a thin blanket he could snatch from Gray. I saw him glaring at Gray before turning around and fall asleep. The same for Lucy and Erza. As soon as there head landed on the pillow they were asleep. I was the only one still awake.

Which kept me thinking.

I don't know those people and they want to take me to some kind of fairytale land.

Yes, they were kind enough to help me with my burns. (Lucy was the one who changed my clothes.) The burns don't look that bad. I have a couple of them left on my legs. It seems they had a hard hit. My arms were a little also a little bit sore, but not as bad as my legs. Erza said I shouldn't do anymore walking than I have to.

Which means to go to the bathroom and such.

I am thankful. But isn't it better to leave. I still think it's kinda creepy. Why did they take me here? I'm nothing special. I don't even remember what happened on the train. I only remember that is was way to hot and that Satan helped me out.

Come to think of it, I still haven't thanked him for that. Didn't I? Or maybe I did but forgot.

Still, let's get out of here. Before I went to bed, I placed my bag next to it, just in case.  
I don't have pyjama's so I have clothes on. Much easier. But when they see me walk with my bag, they'll ask questions. I have to do this stealthy.  
Like a ninja.

Okay, crawling on the floor isn't my best idea of being stealthy but I haven't mastered the walking on the ceiling yet. The people in bed are keeping quiet. That's good. That means they didn't notice that I'm not in bed anymore. Like in the army. Crawl. They should really clean this floor. First bed passed. Another one.

A grunt.

It's from Gray his bed. I see a little movement, but nothing drastic so I'm still good.

I'm almost at the door…

"You know, I can see you."

I froze and turned around very slowly. I saw Pinky sitting right up, arms crossed again and looking a little bit mad. More of a scolding look.  
"It's not what it looks like." I whispered back, but his expression didn't change. I sigh. "Can't you look the other way?"

He pointed to the place next to him. I crawled towards it and sat down next to him.  
The moon lighted the room a bit. Enough to see his silhouette.  
The music and sounds of drunk people broke the silence between us.

He really didn't seem happy.

"Sorry Satan."

He looks at me. "Why do you call me Satan?"  
"Want me to call you Pinky?"

He gave a deep sigh as well. "Just call me Natsu." He gave a small smile with it. The way the moon shone, It looked like his hair was moving. Like a dancing fire.

"But I like calling you Pinky. At least when you're nice. When you're not, I call you Satan." He put his hand to his forehead and bumbled a couple of things I couldn't grasp.

"Fine. Whatever. Now, why were you leaving?"

"Why should I be staying? The reason, that I'm nice, doesn't sound so convincing."

He laid down with his hands behind his head. "Ever heard of Fairy Tail?"

I kept sitting, so ended up looking down on him. "No. What is it?"

He smiled. "It's a great place! It's our guild. There is always something happening." He turned his head to me. "You should really see it."  
I smiled back, a little bit forced at first, but then it came naturally. "It sounds nice. Maybe I should." I poked him in the ribs. "You guys sure don't mind. I really don't want to be a bother."  
He shook his head. "Don't worry."

I nodded and stood up to walk back to my bed. After a couple of steps I stopped and turned back.

"Pinky. Can I ask you a personal question?"

I saw him lightly nod, with his eyes shining. Probably the moon.

"Are you gay?"

He sat up and stared at me with his mouth open. Before exclaiming madly a no, he laid back down, put his blanket on top of him and made clear the talking was over.

"I just thought with the pink hair…Goodnight Satan."

I swear I heard him saying something back. Something along the lines of 'Goodnight wicked witch.'

Oh well. We'll see what tomorrow brings. After a couple of minutes I dozed of. Who knows. Who knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

Well, I guess I'm back. And I have to thank all of you guys for it! I wasn't that much into fairy tail for a while, but now I follow the anime again and lately, I got some inspiration.  
That along with the fact that Rajini kept kicking me to update. So everyone should thank Rajini for kicking me, otherwise it would probably take another half a year...

So everyone that reviewed, that sended me messages, thank you! I really appriciate it, I love it! I will keep writing from now on (or else Rajini will come again...) and follow the anime timeline.  
I've got some great plans going and don't worry, it will turn out good :)

So after all this talk, please read this chapter and enjoy it. The next one will follow soon (not as long as the last time!)

O_E xx

* * *

Ignore them. Just ignore them. When you ignore them, they will eventually go away. That's what they say and that is going to happen. Hopefully.  
Then why don't they stop jumping on the bed?

For the past 20 minutes (or maybe 5, haven't been counting) they have happily been jumping up and down the bed giggling like two teenage school girls who just saw their crush watching them. Seriously, that giggling.  
And who are you asking is doing this? Mister Satan and also a half naked Gray. (I peeked)

They woke up and started to torture me. Well, to be complete honest, Satan woke up first. Then start hitting Gray with a pillow. Gray started back, they hit Armour girl. Erzy wasn't it? Something like that. Stupid name.  
Then she glared at them or something and the next thing, they stop fighting. They started to hug, be happy and all cheery.  
Then they noticed me, and because I'm hurt, weak and small they started to bother me.

In other words, they started to jump on my bed. First, I completely ignored it. That didn't work. I tried the glare. That had the opposite effect. They suddenly got more energy and kept bouncing and bouncing.  
I got angry and hid under the blankets. No effect.  
Now I'm back to the first one, but it's not really working.

They are still jumping. Erzy, help me! Give them the glare!

I guess Lucy is still asleep. Good for her, go bother her. Please!

"Fine, I'm up! Now stop it!"

Gray and Satan got off, smiling. I just turned again, taking some blankets with me.

"After another 5 minutes…"

There goes the blanket. No, give it back, it's cold now. Don't pull it. Give it.

"Not my blanket…"

"Sorry witch, sun is shining and it's time to wakey." I glared. He was just standing there, wide awake, with a big grin on his face and his hands in his side. Some sort of victory pose. Shouldn't Satan just burn in the sun?

"Even if I stay here for another 5 minutes, the sun will shine just as bright. Got it?" Maybe he finally got it when I saw the arms fall. I swear I see the gears in his head turn for another smart comment but he failed. Good, then I can catch the last piece of sleep before Erzy decides we have to go.

"Natsu. Gray. We're leaving." At least I tried. I turned my head and eventually the rest of my body. Guess I didn't feel any pain yesterday because of some sort of anaesthetic because right now, my whole body just plain hurts. I underestimated burns. I seriously did.

When I glanced down to my arms, I saw they are pinkish red. So it seemed they were healing okay, but they still hurt. My legs aren't in any better shape. They still look red and there are some blisters on them. I'm lucky the burns aren't worse. They seem to be healing well even though they hurt.

When a noice entered my ears I looked up to see Erzy drilling the two guys. They just seemed such good friends suddenly. Are they that scared of her? Okay, even I admit that Erzy makes me tremble when she glares. But still, for two full grown boys to tremble at the sight of her shaking finger and hug each other. Maybe they really are gay? But Pinky said he wasn't…

Maybe he's a liar! Or maybe not, because Lucy comes to the rescue. Love triangle? Maybe even a love square? How does that work? Then it basically goes in a circle, right? A love circle? Maybe-

"Mireille? Are you ready to leave?" I look up to see Lucy hanging over me. With the thoughts of that love circle I totally forgot to move from my bed.  
I nodded, answering her question and started to move slowly. Like I said before, those wonder painkillers don't work anymore.

Erzy seemed to notice my struggle because even before I noticed she shoved Lucy to the side (which really wasn't that hard) and she grabbed my arms, pulling me up. I'm not kidding! She pulled me up by my wrist! How strong is she?  
She then swayed me to the side like a crane. But I got safely to my feet. I winced when they touched the cold floor. Because obviously it hurts, but also because it made me remember my sweet, warm, soft bed where I was just minutes ago.

"There. You're up. Put something on your feet. Gray, your turn to carry her." I saw Gray staring at me but nodded anyway. Pinky's eyes were going between Gray and me. Suspecting something. Maybe I gave a little hint when I blushed. Can I help that I'm attracted to tall, dark and handsome? And he will carry me! I feel like a little high school girl. Wait a minute, I'm still in high school…Does that count? Oh, they are staring at me again, I missed a question again. Didn't I?

"Mireille? Is that okay for you?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I just laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry Lucy, I kinda spaced out. Can you repeat it?"

She just smiled. Good, she's not mad for ignoring her. "No problem. I asked if you didn't mind that Gray will carry you? Maybe he will stop stripping every five minutes…" She mumbled that last part so I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"I don't mind. But are there some more painkillers? Then I can probably walk on my own. That stuff is amazing! I didn't feel a thing yesterday!"  
Can't believe I said that! I don't want to be carried? Am I nuts? (don't answer, stupid mind) I really are going to die alone…

Lucy shook her head. So did Erzy. "That was our emergency stack in case Natsu gets hurt. Again."

That's to bad…Not. Gray can carry me! (he is still half naked, wink, wink)

"Oh, okay. Well, then Gray can carry me if he wants. I shouldn't be that heavy."

Let's ignore the mumbling from Satan something about fat witch.

"But before we go, is it okay that I make a phone call? My family is kind of overprotecting and they are probably thinking I'm dead because I haven't called in a while." I poked my fingers together, a little ashamed.

They didn't seem to mind because when we were finally outside (Gray has strong arms. Nice muscles…) they took me to the first available phone booth.

I also changed clothes. The ones I was wearing have some burn marks and holes in them. Lucy let me borrow some of hers. Now I am bare-foot with a too tight jeans and T-shirt. And that last one is too big. Now I feel small. I lack in size… That aside, I look pretty bad in general. I hope I can buy some clothes soon. And shoes.

You should have seen the woman at the register. She gave me a strange look when we came downstairs. Probably because I came unconscious and am now carried by Gray and my appearance. He didn't seem to mind me. He found his shirt (under a stray pillow, to bad) and picked me up bridal stile. It earned me another blush. Seriously, you can feel those muscles under that shirt. I think I'm drooling.  
But he didn't seem to think I was heavy (Satan's a wuss) and just carried me around with a poker face.  
Erzy, or as I noticed is Erza (I was close enough) paid for the room. But I heard them talking about getting there reward of defeating some guy. And about paying a rent.

Outside it was really busy. Which wasn't fun. It's hard to move around when you carry someone around. So I keep kicking people. You would think I hurt them, but remember, no wonder pain killers anymore! Everybody could see at my face that it hurts.  
But we finally made it to the phone booth. With my little money I called home. It rang a few times before I get my mom on the phone.

"Hi mom."  
"Yes, I'm dead. No of course not, why would I otherwise be talking?"  
"How did you know that train crashed?"  
"Mom, what did you do?"  
"Mooooom…."  
"Private detective? You're not serious! I'm not paying that!"  
"I would say the white ones. And not only roses, but maybe some other flowers as well. That would be nice."

At that moment, Lucy popped her head in and by the look on her face, she has no clue what I'm talking about. So I rest my hand on the phone and whisper to her that I'm talking about my funeral. That just confused her even more and I just shrugged. "Don't ask."

"Mom, I got to go. I have some friends waiting for me."  
"There are really, really nice."  
"No, they aren't rapist or thieves."  
"I will be careful, don't worry."  
"Yes, I remember. Don't play with water, no electricity, no fire and don't go with strangers who offer candy. I know it by now."  
"Love you too, bye!"

As I stepped out of the booth the four of them were waiting for me. Mostly confused, but ready to go to that tail place.

Yeah mom, I think I made some good friends…

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it's not that long. But just wait until they get at fairy tail. I try to make the chapters longer and to make it a nice long and enjoyable story.

O_E xx

PS: If you have some nice or crazy ideas, they are always welcome. :) They are fun to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Another chapter. It's a bit short, but I thought the ending was nice with this chapter.  
Rajini is now officialy my Beta-reader and yes, she kept nagging me to update. But school is seriously trying to kill me, so I'm doing my best. Time is short, but I'll do my best.

Thank you all for the reviews, story alers, favorite story's. They kept reminding me to write and I enjoyed it. :)

Enjoy the chapter!

O_E

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, I know you're surprised that I'm writing again. As far as you know, I only write every couple of years. But no, I'm doing a good job this time and well, here I am._

_You wouldn't believe what happened the last couple of days. I had a train crash (I'm not kidding!) And I survived. Pinky…He just poked me and kept saying Natsu so let's rephrase that. Natsu kindly saved me (oh, the hero…Yes Pinky, I was being sarcastic…If you don't like what I write, then don't try to read it over my shoulder.)_

_Now that I don't have a pink idiot watching over my shoulder I can continue my story._

_After I survived the train crash I ended up in a hotel with them. Who is them you ask? Didn't I wrote that before? Let's see… I talked about Pinky, Gray and Lucy. The last one is named Erza. I finally remembered it. (she hits you on the head when you get it wrong. Which makes pink idiot laugh so I hit him then. That's normally how a fight starts.)_

_Then there is also Happy. He is a talking cat. Yes, notice the talking in the last sentence. That is indeed not normal. He also likes to say 'ay'. Maybe he is a little pirate talking cat. You should have seen my face when he started to talk. _

_ At first I didn't notice. Just another blue cat you see everyday. And then the mouth opened. I blinked a couple of times. Did I just hear a cat talk? Then, I noticed. I screamed. People watched. It wasn't that fun. Everybody else thought it was fun, just not me._

_Happy is okay, I guess. I'm not really a cat person let's say. And sometimes, he irritates me. But most of the time, we're neutral._

_I like Lucy and Gray. In the time I've been here they both have been really nice.  
__Lucy is always nice. She likes to smile, she also said something about collecting keys. (maybe a hobby of hers?) She has already got a couple of them. She probably lives in a big house with lots of doors and locks. So you need a lot of keys then._

_Well, Gray is…Hot. Well, it seems he's hot most of the time because apparently a thing he likes to do is strip. (which I don't really mind but Erza does.) When I asked why he did that he answered that he just does that. I believe it is a tough subject or something. _

_ But he is also hot in the sense of, wow, he has a nice body._

_Erza…is also okay I guess. I think of her as a fighter of justice. She acts like that. But she does what is right. So that makes her okay in my books._

_Now, where was I in the story? Oh yeah, out of the hotel. Then we travelled further to the north. I don't really know the way, because I can't orientate. Also I'm bad at reading maps so I end up getting lost most of the time._

_We also decided to travel by foot. Pinky gets sick all the time and I'm not sharing my body! _

_The trip went slowly. Mostly because I'm also not a fast person. Let's rephrase that, I can be fast, just not for long periods of time. So I get carried by Gray. Pinky tried a couple of times but that never ended well. _

_The towns we passed were nice. Busy. But not really special. Lucy went to check for keys each time but that's about it. Erza says we're almost to Fairy place. I still don't really know what that place is. I don't think I saw it on any map._

_We'll see were I end up. When I'm there, I'll let you know._

_Bye bye Diary. Until next adventure._

The morning started quiet. That means that it was quiet until Natsu and Mireille woke up.

"What do you mean I snore?"

Mireille and Natsu were facing each other, again, in the morning with another discussion. The sun has barely risen and you could hear the neighbours already complaining . They were already banging on the wall and yelling to keep it quiet. You would think that after last evening they would know that sleep would be short in the morning.

"You. Snore. Very. Loudly."

Erza didn't seem to care anymore about the two of them yelling. She was sitting on the bed, cleaning one of her swords that was already sparkling. She probably just likes it. To scare people.

"I don't snore!"

It was an amusing fight. Natsu kept pointing to Mireille, denying every thing Mireille is saying. It's not the first time this happened. It has been a fight about Natsu being gay, having pink hair in general, taking all the blankets, bad eating habits (Lucy agreed with that one) and so on and on and on. Yesterday there had been an epic battle about him fighting with Gray. Mireille took Gray's side (of course!) and then the fight suddenly resolved about Natsu and Mireille. Gray just sat amused on the side of his bed. Probably taking a gamble with Lucy about who would win.

"Actually Natsu, You do-"

That night, Erza ended the battle. But not ending it the normal way. When you can't stop them, join them. The best way to do that is to hit Natsu with a pillow and voila, he is distracted. And then you have to get out of the way because pillows are flying around with a force that can cause a concussion. Hiding under the bed is then the best option when you have no muscles. She was soon joined by Lucy and Happy. Lucy had been hit by Erza and she kept seeing stars.  
The neighbours complained for a long time, until Natsu, Gray and Erza eventually stopped and passed out. And now, yet another discussion started.

"Who asked you, you ice freak."

Apparently Natsu snores. Which is a bit true (but Lucy won't say that out loud) and Mireille gently pointed it out as soon as her eyes opened. Natsu wasn't awake yet but that changed pretty fast. He got up in 10 seconds flat and the mouth was open even faster. And now you get the story about how this fight started.

"Hey, you were fighting with me! Don't ignore me Pinky!"

"Both of you, get dressed. Otherwise the boat is going to leave."

Natsu and Mireille both looked up to Erza, who was towering above the two of them. Rule number one: Always listen to Erza.

They both nodded and went to get their bags. Natsu was already dressed. He didn't change during the night (about his smell, that was another discussion, but that is for another time) so he was ready to go. He talked a bit to Happy who was happily flying around.

Mireille, as she would say, is more dignified than the fire idiot and changes into pyjamas. She borrowed a bit of money from Lucy (who kept looking in her wallet and saying things like: bye bye rent.) But otherwise she didn't mind. She would pay her back as soon as possible. With that precious money she bought some pyjamas and some jeans and a cheap T-shirt. And also some sandals. They were cheap as well.

She got ready and joined the others outside.

"So, were off to now?" She asked the leader of the group. Erza didn't really answered but kept marching forward. Mireille noticed the harbour in front of her. The sky was clear and it made the boats shine in the sun.  
There was a whole line of them. Most of them were tourist and fisher boats. There was also a big cruise ship docking at the time. It was a shining white and there were a couple of big chimneys. A trail of smoke came out of it, so it seemed the boat was getting ready to leave.

The walk down was rather quiet. Lucy and Mireille were both enjoying the view and kept pointing towards a couple of boats with funny names or strange people on it.  
Erza stopped right in front of the cruise ship. Even Mireille knew their budget didn't get them on it. A little rowing boat would even push their luck.

"This would do." Erza said pointing to the ship. Everyone else looked up and stared back at her.

"Hmm, Erza..I don't think we can afford it.." Lucy tried to break the news to Erza. But she didn't really hear her and already went up the ramp. The rest knew there wasn't a chance to get on it so they wisely waited.

The man in a nice suit tried to explain the same thing to Erza. She seemed to get the hint and went down again.

"The price is slightly higher than expected." She concluded. Lucy suggested a small boat they can barely pay but again Erza shook her head.

"We're still going on this boat."

Gray seemed to catch on. He was the only one because he suddenly paled a bit. "Erza, you don't mean…"  
She crossed her arms and nodded. The others kept glancing at each other hoping they know what is going on. Lucy paled. She got it as well. Mireille and Natsu just shrugged and got along with it.

"Erza. You know that it is against the law?"

"Not if you don't get caught. Gray, can you make an ice ladder?" Gray nodded but added that it wasn't really stealthy and everyone will notice really fast.

A small light bulb appeared above Mireille's head. They were going to sneak on the ship?  
How are they going to do that? She glanced at Natsu. He was just pumped up to do something. He was clueless.

"Erza, you're sure? We can always go on a smaller boat." Now Natsu understood. He stared and turned a bit green.

"Natsu, don't get sick yet." Happy said, patting Natsu's head. He put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Yeah Pinky. Don't be such a wuss. We're not even on the boat and besides, it's not even moving yet."

Mireille pointed out, laughing a bit with the sick person.

"Besides Natsu, you don't have to worry, remember?" Gray put his arm around Mireille's shoulder. "You got the cure right here remember?"

Hope you liked it and until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, believe it or not people, another update! Thanks for the reviews :)  
I have a couple of weeks free now, so maybe another one will come up soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just Mireille.

Enjoy the reading!

Believe me when I say that the ship is huge. It has at least 8 floors (from what I can see) and there is probably a pool on the deck.

I also can't believe that Erza wants to get on it. Without paying.  
She suddenly got the idea in her head and right now, because there really wasn't a choice, we are discussing how to get on. And that's how we got on a dock, sitting in a circle telling everyone their ideas. Natsu got an idea pretty fast. And was discarded. He wanted to burn down the whole boat. Which wouldn't work because we wanted to get on board. And besides, how was he going to do that? With matches?

Happy got the first idea that made sense. We should all go on board, acting like performers! Most people liked the idea and were already planning their acts. Erza got up from her seat and started to practice her voice. So I guess she wanted to sing. Gray wasn't that sure yet of what to do but nodded now and then. I don't know if he's agreeing with the act, or if he's falling asleep.

Natsu was, to describe in the best word, fired up. He yelled random things to do. Most of them contained fire. I believe he's a pyromaniac.

The only one that is on the same level was Lucy. I think she could perform (easily!) but that she didn't like to do it or something. I just kept eyeing her, begging her with my eyes to oppose the idea.

I just can't perform.

I have two left hands and feet. I'm clumsy and most of the time, unlucky. So I know that whatever I do, it will fail. Wait, did Gray just say I should juggle?

"Juggle? Where did you get the idea that I possess such a skill?"

He shrugged. "Okay, fine. No juggle. Then what is your act?"

The eyes went back to Lucy. I could feel tears starting to appear. Please save me!

"You're sure that going as performers would work?"

Thank you Lucy! I love you!

Erza turned to Lucy and a pressing, dark and evil aura appeared around her. "Of course!"

No discussion possible. Natsu decided not to do anything with fire but eventually focused on animal trainer. (he said lion trainer, but I don't think Happy counts as a lion) He somehow got a ring where Happy can jump through and is now working on his act. Erza stayed with her first idea, singing. Gray…To be honest, I still have no idea what he is going to do. Smile maybe?  
And Lucy is going to dance. I will, you can guess it, juggle.

After a couple of minutes practicing and stuff falling on my head, Erza said we were ready to perform. Everybody nodded and we all went to the ship.

"I'm sorry but we don't need any performers." The guy in the front said. We all looked at each other, questioning what to do. Then suddenly Gray looked around and then nodded at Natsu, who then proceeded to knock the guy out cold.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered and yelled at the same time. He grinned at her. "Plan B of course. You think this would fit me?"

He started to undress the guy. I thought we were supposed to be stealthy! Everybody can see this! Erza got the walki-talki in her hand. "Hello, we need back-up at the front. Send a guy and 3 girls please."

You got to be kidding. Who would be stupid enough to listen to that message? "Okay, they are on their way." Okay, they are stupid.

By now, Natsu had undressed the guy and held the clothes next to his body, showing off to Lucy. "So what do you think Luce?"  
The clothes reminded me of those luggage guys at hotels. It was bright red pants with a black board and also a red shirt with buttons. And to top it off, on the head was a red little round hat or something. And to be completely honest, it would look horrible on Natsu. Lucy got the same conclusion as me, but didn't say that. You could clearly see it on her face. Natsu didn't notice and proceeded to get dressed.

"Natsu!" Lucy hit him on the head. "Don't change here! There are girls around!"

He rubbed his hand over his head where she hit him. "But Luce…"

"Don't Luce me. Go change somewhere private!"

"Guys, isn't that the back-up over there?" I really shouldn't have said that. Everyone turned around (Natsu's arm already in the shirt) and before I could blink, they were all on the ground unconscious. "That was fast." I turned to Gray and saw that he was already changed. I looked at the guy on the floor and indeed, he was only wearing his shorts. "Gray, how did you change so fast?"

He shrugged and put his hands on his side. "I'm used to it." He said a bit proudly. I stared at him a bit more before I noticed a noise. I turned and saw Erza, Lucy and Natsu dragging the bodies towards a room inside.

This was actually the first time I noticed the insides and wondered why I didn't notice the glamour sooner. It was amazing! There was a beautiful soft red carpet on the floor and a big chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. It was made of crystal of some sort (or really fancy glass). There were marks on the floor from the dragging. But Happy is already taking care of that.

Lucy pushed me in a room with her and Erza. On the ground were the 3 females. "We have to get changed as well?" I stared at the bodies again. "I don't think I fit in that." Those girls were really thin and had long legs.

Lucy laughed a little bit and pointed to a more normal looking girl. "Oh, that would fit indeed."

The outfit for the girls was slightly similar to that of the boys. But instead of pants, there were some short skirts. Lucy and Erza didn't seem to mind and were already changing. I kept staring at the skirt. It was so short…

But eventually, I changed as well. Lucy and Erza were already done but waited for me. I was glad for that. Also for the fact they stood in front of the door. Because Natsu doesn't like to wait and is pounding on the door. The shirt wasn't a problem. They were pretty comfy. The hat didn't like to stay on top of my head, but not a real problem. It was that skirt. It would have been better if it came up to my knees. They can't see my underwear, right?

"I'm ready." Lucy nodded and opened the door. She looked so good in this. So did Erza, but it clashed a bit with her hair I think. When I saw Natsu, I snorted. He looked ridiculous! He kept his scarf on (which was horrible with the rest). With Gray…I wouldn't say red was his color. But none the less, we were changed. It seemed plan B worked.

"Okay, we are changed. Now what's the plan?" I asked. Natsu looked at me for the first time and he laughed. I didn't look that bad, did I?

Erza hit Natsu and Lucy put an arm around me. "Don't worry about the idiot. You look good in it." She gave me a warm smile with her answer.

"You can't see my underwear, right?" I whispered. Hoping no one else heard it. She shook her head. "Don't worry."

"Thanks Lucy." I said but I still felt uncomfortable. I usually just don't wear anything that short. But like they say, the show must go on and work must go on as well.

"The boat is leaving in about an hour." Gray said while putting his hands in his pockets. It didn't match the outfit. The uniform was probably made to work a lot in it and Gray didn't seem like he was going to work. He was in a lazy pose. It really didn't match. "How do you know that?" I asked, pulling my skirt lower hoping it would stretch and would cover my knees. He didn't seem to notice my struggle. "One of our guys woke up."

I don't see a guy walking around so I guess he isn't awake now. Probably knocked him out again. Very gentle of course. "Okay, one hour. That's more than enough time to hide, right?"

They all turned to me at the same time. They all had the same look; 'Hide? Us?' My best guess was that they never planned to hide. I think I miss the basics of this so called plan B. "No hiding then?" They shook their head and Natsu just started to march forward, yet again all fired up. Happy joined him. If Happy was a girl, she seriously would be Natsu's fangirl.

I can't really do anything than follow him. I'm not the best with finding my way. It goes okay, if I have a map.  
Everyone else joined him as well and started to chat with each other.

To be completely honest, I like the group but I still feel some sort of an outsider. They chat with one another, walking together. And me? I'm the one walking behind them, walking a bit faster than normal to keep up with them. I sometimes wonder if they really want me in their group…

"Mireille?"

My head jolted up. I missed a question again? Lucy noticed but by now I think she's a bit used to the fact I space out from time to time.

"You're coming? You stopped walking." I stared at her. I did? I didn't even notice my feet weren't moving anymore. "Ah, sorry. I spaced out I guessed. Where are we going actually?"

She pointed to the boss, Erza. But she didn't seem to lead, but Pinky. His head was up high, his nose even higher. He seemed to be sniffing around. "Is he a dog?"

He heard that and gave me a dirty look but proceeded further to sniff the air. After a minute waiting and staring at the dog (his newest nickname! But I like Satan more.) he found something. We noticed because he was gone in an instant. Lucy, who has a quicker reaction time than me went after him, yelling his name. Erza and Gray took it a bit more slow and also went after him in a jog. And me also. But my jog wasn't that fast as the rest of them but I could keep up enough.

We took turns, corners, stairs up and down. This means that I lost my sense of direction. I was lucky I could see the red from Erza and Gray in front of me or I would be lost. I almost missed the next corner but after that there was a big dining room. With lots and lots of people. It made me want to disappear.

No such luck.

Natsu attracted more attention than needed. People started to watch. They were all dressed real fancy. I could see some lady's dressed in evening gowns. Which was strange because last time I remembered, it was somewhere around noon.

Lucy tried to keep Natsu from something. Did I see drool out of his mouth? And is Happy holding a fish? Where did he…? Oh, a buffet. Now I see…Wait, aren't we trying to act like staff?

"Pinky! We are here undercover!" I whispered loudly as I approached him. He didn't even notice me but kept trying to reach the buffet. Lucy was a good barrier. Gray joined Lucy and put his arm around him. He whispered something in Natsu's ear. At first, he wanted to dismiss it but now Erza came into the picture. You don't fight her.

Although Natsu seemed to forget that fact.

"Champagne." I stared at the man next to me. He was holding his champagne glass in front of me. "No thank you, I don't like champagne."

He gave me one of those looks. The ones that explain that he is superior and more important than me and that I should listen. I grabbed the glass from him (not so gently). "If you say please."

He was rude. I can be rude too.

The guy gave me that look again. "I don't need to give that to the staff. Do your job, girl."

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I-" "-Mireille!" Erza interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir. We're not working in this district of the ship. But you could always ask one of our colleagues if you want. They will be more than willing to help."

I kept staring at Erza the entire time. She changed. In a second. From a soldier into a nice girl who was willing to help. Creepy…  
The man humped and left. I was still holding his glass but dumped it at a nearby table. Erza didn't seem to be mad at me. More amused. Really? I was just irritated by the guy. Without her, I would have blown our cover.

But you don't need me for that. Yes, you guessed right. Without Erza Natsu made his way to the buffet. Did you know he is a fast eater? And a messy one as well? You now know.

When people stared and started to whisper and point. That was the signal to leave. Gray successfully pulled Natsu from the table (who protested, but came along eventually) and I went after them. This time it seems I was leading the way. To where? I don't know.

When you don't know, always turn right and go as high as you can. Until a loud noise made us all stop in our tracks.

"Is the boat leaving?" I asked. They looked at Natsu, but he seemed fine. "According to Natsu, no."

But Natsu kept quiet. That wasn't good. "I think I see a speck of green…" Again, heads turned. And yes, we have our reaction. He's sick.

"Mireille. Carry him."

"Erza, I can't carry him!" I exclaimed. "He's way to heavy!" And besides, as soon as he's on my back, he would be fine. And who would want that?

"Mm, you have a point." Thank God she changed her mind. "Than he sits on you." I take that back. Say it again?

"Erza, we have to move somewhere else. We can't sit around." My angel in need, Lucy to the rescue.

Erza nodded. "Gray, you drag Natsu with us until we get to a safe location." Gray listened to her orders and went to grab Natsu by his arm. Natsu on the other hand was really sick. The indicator that the ship was moving. Probably because the ship is so big, we can't really feel it. Wait, if we don't even feel it, how does Natsu know?  
But Natsu got sick. And green. He was ready to puke on the floor. That is also the place where he was sitting on his knees with Happy next to him with some encouraging words. Not that Natsu noticed by the way.

He eventually got up. Good thing Gray is strong because Pinky looks like a bag of potatoes.

"We better get going. This hallway is scary." Lucy said, looking around. She seemed to be scared. Now that she says that, it is scary here. I notice a couple of boxes to our right, and a lonely lamp hanging from the ceiling above us. It barely gave any light, but enough to see what is in front of us and not stepping on stuff.  
So after taking in the room, I totally agree with Lucy. And did I just see something move?

"Lucy…Did you see that box?" I asked, pointing to a rather large wooden box. She takes a good look at it after a few steps. Gray, who is still holding Natsu didn't seem interested. I think he just want to get going, because Pinky is heavy (and I know!) Erza on the other hand went to take a look with Lucy. And yes, the box did move!

Lucy screamed as loud as she can (or was it Erza?) when the snout of a rat appeared behind the box. Rats aren't my favorite animals either so you can guess what happened next.

Indeed. We made a run for it. Me and Lucy in the front and Erza only just behind us. It seems rats aren't her favorites either. And Gray and Pinky? No idea if they are following. They'll catch up eventually.

After a couple of minutes of climbing more stairs and some more corners, we caught some sunlight through a window. And a view of an ocean. So Pinky was right. We are indeed moving! We went slower from now on. Mostly for me and Lucy to catch our breaths and for Gray to catch up with us hopefully with Natsu and Happy.

We were also away from all the creepiness and more in the world of civilization. The hallway that we were in at the moment had a red carpet and some round windows with an ocean view. As we're walking in silence I can see some seagulls flying around and the smell of salt came through. I guess there is a door close by. Lucy on the other hand kept looking backwards from time to time. To see if Gray had caught up with us.

I think I see something. I rubbed my eyes for a minute. Do I really see this? It seems like it, because Erza starts to get irritated.  
Somehow Gray lost his clothes along the way. I don't know how he did that without his notice when holding Natsu at the same time. He was also breathing heavy. He was out of breath of the little run but points to something behind us when he catches up. "There is a door." We turned around and there was indeed a door that leads the way to the outside.

"Gray, can I ask you something?" He looks down on me (he is a bit taller) and waits. "How come you're only in your boxers?"  
His gaze immediately went down. "Darn! I did it again!"

I giggled a bit. He was wearing baby blue boxers! So cute! And those abs…

"Mireille? Mireille?" A hand was waving in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Yes? Oh, Lucy? Something –"  
Abs…  
"- Wrong?"

She kept waving. "You seem to be distracted." I shook my head. "Me? Distracted? What gave you that idea?"

Gray was smirking at the attention and Lucy just smiled. She just thought it was funny. "Never mind. Don't answer."

"Let's go outside. I have a plan!" Erza said already marching out of the door. Everyone else followed quietly. The sun was still shining bright outside, and the sea looked to calm. Almost a mirror. We kept walking around, avoiding people that were watching the scenery. Erza seemed to know where she was going. She was a woman with a goal. And that goal was somewhere in front of the ship. Now, my knowledge of boats isn't that great, but I bet she wants to do the scene from the Titanic.  
Or maybe not.

It seems were going inside a cabin and…Oh no! I think I know what she's planning. This is not a good idea! Lucy now knows too and agrees with me. Gray likes Erza's idea. Bad Gray!

Now, to explain what cabin we just entered. I can see a couple of sailors and a somewhat important looking man. I'm pretty sure that is the captain of this ship. There are quite a lot of buttons and most important of all. A steering wheel. It seemed like one of those classic one you see in old movies.

Now you may get Erza's idea. Yes, to hijack the ship. Is this plan C?

"Hello captain, what a lovely day. Does this ship stop in Magnolia harbor?"

The eyes of the captain are focused on her armor and her sword. "I'm terribly sorry. But that is not on our route."

Without turning around, Erza commanded. "Gray, dump Natsu on Mireille." Wait, why?

But Gray listened and the next thing I know, I'm lying face flat on the ground (at least they have nice carpets, making it a little softer) and a heavy Natsu on top of me. He started to feel better I think, because I could feel him move that he is now comfortable sitting on my back.

"What's going on? Happy?" He turned to his blue cat friend who explained the situation out loud. The sailors who were still present in the room were slowly backing away in the direction of the door on the other side (because we were still blocking the one we entered) As soon as Happy was done explaining, the only one still present was a shaking captain. Maybe Happy shouldn't have said they are going to play with a boat. Natsu, on the other hand thought it was a great idea!

Lucy, the voice of reason tried to explain. "Guys! This is not a good-"  
Oh dear, the captain just had a little taste of Erza as he slumped to the ground.  
"– Idea. Never mind. Just a quick question. Which one of us knows how to steer a ship?" She is starting to panic a little and pointing towards anyone. I would agree on that one, but I can't seem to move with that heavy object on top of me.

Everyone looked at each other, hoping one of them would say: 'Oh, I know. Not a problem. I can steer this ship.'  
It didn't work. Erza is concentrating on the panel with buttons to see if she sees something that could help us out. Gray, who is cool headed walks up to her to help her out.

"Where was this ship going in the first place?" Lucy discovered a map and pointed to a location. Eventually they got a general direction in what way to go for Magnum or something like that. The one who wants to steer is the pink headed idiot on top of me.

"Pinky, can you get off me and please be sick again?" I could turn my head a little so he could hear me. He stared at me for a minute debating to get off and be sick or staying on. His decision was quickly made. "Can you lie down in front of the wheel? Then I can stand on top of you!"

I glared. I swear, I glared with all my might. That he even suggested such a thing! "No!"

He glares back and crosses his arms. "Why not? I want to steer!"  
"Well, maybe I want to steer as well. Have you thought about that?"  
"No…But that's not important! Happy! Help me a little. Can you pull her over there?" Happy ayed and started to pull on my shirt. For such a small cat, he seems to be quite strong as I started to get dragged over the ground.

The others didn't seem to notice at first. They were busy enough looking at the map and the control panel to figure out where we needed to go, that they didn't see me. But soon enough, I was on the ground in front of the wheel. Pinky, now definitely Satan, is standing on top of me. Just being happy that he isn't green with sickness. With a quick spin on the wheel, the ship started to lean to the right. Now Erza, Gray and Lucy noticed that he was there. Maybe because they started to fall to the right side.

"Natsu! Get away from that wheel!" Lucy yelled, trying to hold on to one of the bars that was there so she didn't fall over.  
He just smiled evil and commanded someone (probably Happy) to get more speed. Apparently that worked, but with Pinky driving, who knows where we would end up.

Everybody just held on onto something and kept yelling at Natsu to stop. They even yelled at me to move. He is heavy, I can't move an inch! But I get the general idea. If I was gone, then he would get sick again.

But in no time at all, Magnum harbor was in sight. And the next thing that happened was that we missed it. We hit the mountain right next to it. And if you have seen the sinking of the Titanic, you would know what is happening right now. But at least the ship stopped, so Satan could at least get off me!

The next moments were just blurs. I think Lucy grabbed my arm and we started to run. I think we jumped off somewhere because we suddenly hit the water.  
Then Erza kept yelling to swim to safety. And now, we indeed arrived in Magnolia (it wasn't Magnum) harbor without a ship and wet. And with some angry looking people still swimming behind us.

"Guys. Now what?" I said, feeling cold and dripping wet. "We run!" Pinky said and grabbed my arm again. I can run on my own too you know! I glanced behind and saw the angry mob coming out of the water. "Pinky, run faster with me! They are catching up!"

"The alley!" Lucy yelled pointing to the right. Everyone turned and ran there. Hiding. The mob didn't see us and ran past the alley. We survived. Erza looked at her clothes. "We better change back before the master sees us. Natsu, the ship sinking is all your fault."

Lucy just cried a bit about her rent money being gone. Gray just kept insulting Natsu.

But our clothes were kept dry for some reason and we changed back in that alley (which was creepy!) before heading off to Fairy Tail.  
It wasn't that far away actually. A couple of minutes walking were all we needed and a huge building came in sight.

I stopped walking and just gaped at it. "It's huge!"

They also stopped walking and just smiled at me. Natsu even had that big grin of his on his face. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

And you know what. I actually feel welcome.

She's finally at Fairy Tail! From now on, I'm going to follow the anime/manga.  
Thanks for reading and enjoying Fairy Tail in general. Maybe some more Mireille/Natsu fluff in next chapter. Has been a while...

Bye, O_E! (and my lovely Beta-reader Rajini says Hi too!)


End file.
